


Handymen, Earl

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [15]
Category: Tremors (1990), Tremors - All Media Types, Tremors: The Series
Genre: Alpha Earl (Tremors), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, I might expand this, Just a random Val and Earl convo, Not plotty or anything, Omega Val, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: They weren't together. A lot of people thought they were. But Val was like a son to him.





	Handymen, Earl

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. It's been a moment since I've seen Tremors. I hope I captured their voices right. Comments, con crit, kudos are all deeply appreciated.

They weren't together. A lot of people thought they were. Why else would an old ass alpha way past his courting days be constantly hanging around a young, spry, fertile omega? Truth is they met eight years ago and haven't been apart since.

Truth is they're just friends. We'll no. They're past just friends by now. But they sure as hell ain't lovers. He loved Val like a son. God knows, Val's own father was the worst type of bastard. And his mother died when he was young.

“What are you going to do with the rest of your life?” Earl asked for what had to be the millionth time. Val was like that, you had hound him sometimes to get something done.

“How many times do I have to remind you?” Val said as he drove down the familiar highway towards Bixby, “We are handymen, Earl.”

“Yeah but you could be more. Haven't you ever wanted to go to one of those...I don't know, one of those community colleges. Get yourself a good education, a good life."

"Ain't no such thing as an educated omega."

"There was a whole damn movement for it fifty years ago. Plenty of omegas are educated." Earl said. Val just sighed.

"How about this," Earl said after a bit. Val groaned, rolling his eyes severely. "You do one class. If you like it, great! If not, I'll never mention it again."

Val thought on it for a bit, glancing at Earl, "One class. Then that's it. No more of this college bullshit?"

Earl sighed a bit to himself. "Yes, I promise."

Val smiled a bit, "Alright, you're on."

"But you have to try!"

"I always try." Val said. That was true.

"And don't think I'm going to forget either. Well look into it when we're in Bixby." Earl said. He was glad. A single class could take Val further than having nothing.

Val sighed, "No, you only forget the important things." Earl gave him a side glare.


End file.
